84th Flying Training Squadron
The 84th Flying Training Squadron (84 FTS) is part of the 47th Flying Training Wing based at Laughlin Air Force Base, Texas. It operates T-6 Texan II aircraft conducting flight training. History World War II The squadron was first activated in 1942, as the 84th Pursuit Squadron (Interceptor). Soon after its activation the US Army transferred the squadron to England where it lost a majority of its pilots and planes to the American war effort in North Africa. During the war the 84th flew missions ranging from bomber escort, ground attack, counter-air, and close air support.84 FTS Fact Sheet In April 1943, the unit was involved in its first combat mission in North Africa. In June 1944, the 84th supported the Allied landings at Normandy and directly contributed to the breakthrough at Saint-Lô in July 1944. In September 1944, the squadron contributed to the Allied victory in the Arnhem-Nijmegen airborne landings; notably, they suppressed numerous ground positions during the airborne assault and were credited with saving scores of American and British troop transports. For this action the 84th received the Distinguished Unit Citation. In December 1944 the 84th began flying the P-51 Mustang. They used their new plane very successfully and on 10 April destroyed 58 aircraft on the ground earning the 84th its second Distinguished Unit Citation. In April 1945 the 84th flew its last combat mission escorting British bombers on their way to Hitler's "Eagles Nest". The squadron completed three years overseas and was credited with 260 German aircraft destroyed. Air Defense Command The 84th served as part of the occupation forces until it transferred to the United States in June 1947, where it eventually assumed an air defense mission. Assigned to Air Defense Command and initially equipped with P-51 Mustangs assigned to Hamilton AFB, California with a mission for the air defense of San Francisco and the Bay Area. Upgraded to F-84D Thunderjet jet aircraft in 1949; equipped with first-generation F-89B Scorpions in 1951. The Scorpion was difficult to fly, costly to maintain, and was subject to mishaps. Was re-equipped with the F-94C Starfire in 1953 which it flew throughout the balance of the 1950s, acquiring newer F-94Ds in 1956 and the F-94J in 1957. In 1960 received the new McDonnell F-101B Voodoo supersonic interceptor, and the F-101F operational and conversion trainer. The two-seat trainer version was equipped with dual controls, but carried the same armament as the F-101B and were fully combat-capable. In 1966, F-101s were featured in the film The Russians Are Coming, the Russians Are Coming. The F-101Bs were transferred to the Air National Guard and 1968 and replaced by F-106 Delta Darts. Moved to Castle AFB, California in 1973 as part of the shutdown of Hamilton AFB, Inactivated in 1981 as the interceptor mission was being transferred to the Air National Guard. Tactical Air Command In July 1981 the squadron was redesignated the 84th Fighter Interceptor Training Squadron and received a fleet of T-33s to train in, specializing in electronic counter-countermeasures training. It participated in live flying exercises as targets for various air divisions and for the F-15 Eagles of the 49th Tactical Fighter Wing. The squadron also flew target missions for the weapons controller training program until early 1987 when it was inactivated. Modern era In April 1990 the squadron was resurrected to meet the increased demand for pilots. The 84th was designated a Flying Training Squadron and joined the 85th Flying Training Squadron in training pilots in the T-37 Tweet at Laughlin Air Force Base. Again yielding to changes in pilot production the squadron was inactivated in October 1992. In 1998 pilot production increased again and the 84 FTS was reactivated on 1 October 1998. Operations *World War II Lineage * Constituted 84th Pursuit Squadron (Interceptor) on 13 Jan 1942 : Activated on 9 Feb 1942 : Re-designated: 84th Pursuit Squadron (Interceptor) (Twin Engine) on 22 Apr 1942 : Re-designated: 84th Fighter Squadron (Twin Engine) on 15 May 1942 : Re-designated: 84th Fighter Squadron on 1 Mar 1943 : Re-designated: 84th Fighter Squadron, Single Engine, on 21 Aug 1944 : Inactivated on 18 Oct 1945 * Activated on 20 Aug 1946 : Re-designated: 84th Fighter Squadron, Jet, on 24 Sep 1948 : Re-designated: 84th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron on 20 Jan 1950 : Re-designated: 84th Fighter Interceptor Training Squadron on 1 Jul 1981 : Inactivated on 27 Feb 1987 * Re-designated 84th Flying Training Squadron on 9 Feb 1990 : Activated on 2 Apr 1990 : Inactivated on 1 Oct 1992 * Activated on 1 Oct 1998. * Inactivated 24 Aug 2012 Assignments * 78th Pursuit (later, 78th Fighter) Group, 9 Feb 1942-18 Oct 1945 * 78th Fighter (later, 78th Fighter-Interceptor) Group, 20 Aug 1946 * 4702d Defense Wing, 6 Feb 1952 * 28th Air Division, 7 Nov 1952 * 566th Air Defense Group, 16 Feb 1953 * 78th Fighter Group, 18 Aug 1955 * 78th Fighter Wing (Air Defense), 1 Feb 1961 * 1st Fighter Wing (Air Defense), 31 Dec 1969 * 26th Air Division, 1 Oct 1970-27 Feb 1987 * 47th Flying Training Wing, 2 Apr 1990 * 47th Operations Group, 15 Dec 1991-1 Oct 1992; 1 Oct 1998-Present Stations *Baer Field, Indiana, 9 Feb 1942 *Muroc Army Air Field, California, 30 Apr 1942 *Oakland Airport, California, 11 May 1942 *Hamilton Field, California, 4-10 Nov 1942 *RAF Goxhill (AAF-345), England, 1 Dec 1942 *RAF Duxford (AAF-357), England, 1 Apr 1943-11 Oct 1945 *Camp Kilmer, New Jersey, 16-18 Oct 1945 *AAF Station Straubing, Germany, 20 Aug 1946-25 Jun 1947 *Mitchel Field, New York, 25 Jun 1947 *Hamilton Air Force Base, California, 24 Nov 1948 *Castle Air Force Base, California, 1 Sep 1973-27 Feb 1987 *Laughlin Air Force Base, Texas, 2 Apr 1990-1 Oct 1992; 1 October 1998-Present Aircraft *P-38 Lightning (1942–1943) *P-47 Thunderbolt (1943–1944) *P-51 Mustang (1944–1945, 1949–1951) *F-84D Thunderjet (1949–1951) *F-89B Scorpion (1951–1953) * F-94B Starfire, (1953) * F-94C Starfire, (1953-1956) * F-89D Scorpion, (1956-1957) * F-89J Scorpion, (1957-1959) *F-101B Voodoo (1959–1968) *F-106 Delta Dart (1968–1981) *T-33 Shooting Star (1981–1987) *T-37 Tweet (1990–1992, 1998–2003) *T-6 Texan II (2002–2012) References * A Handbook of Aerospace Defense Organization 1946 - 1980, by Lloyd H. Cornett and Mildred W. Johnson, Office of History, Aerospace Defense Center, Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado * Maurer, Maurer. Combat Squadrons of the Air Force: World War II. Maxwell Air Force Base, Alabama: Office of Air Force History, 1982. * USAF Aerospace Defense Command publication, The Interceptor, January 1979 (Volume 21, Number 1). Brand, Daniel 2d Lt,47th Flying Training Wing Public Affairs USAF 434th Fighter Training Squadron re-designated External links *USAF 84th Flying Training Squadron History *84th Flying Training Squadron Fact Sheet See also Category:Military units and formations in Texas Flying Training 0084 Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II